


Five Minutes

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Older Characters, Older!Noct, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, older!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Ignis has five minutes of quality time with his husband.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. It was originally supposed to be for Christmas but then ended being for IgNoct week... but I forgot. Whoops. Here it is now. Thanks for reading and enjoy~

"The last batch is finally in the oven," Ignis says with a satisfied sigh. "Should take these five minutes to bake and-" He pauses, hearing the soft music playing in the living room. Then he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and warmth press up against his back. Ignis smiles affectionately and gently leans back against a familiar frame. "Is there something you would like, Noctis?"

 

"I would like for you to come dance with me," Noctis takes his hand and spins him around. A warm smile spreads across his face as he gently adds, "Please."

 

Ignis chuckles. "Well, I do have five minutes to spare and since you asked so nicely." He follows Noctis as he leads them into the middle of their living room.

 

Noctis smiles wider as he places a hand on his hip and lifts their hands slightly. Ignis returns the smile, laying a hand on his lover's shoulder. They begin to step in time with the soft piano music; their eyes are locked, shining with love and adoration and their smiles grow slightly wider.

 

Ignis has no idea how he got so lucky to marry a man like Noctis. He's wonderfully handsome, but the delicate glow of their overhead lights only seems to make him even more so. They gently highlight his features, making his skin glow, his hair shine, and his eyes glisten.

 

Of course, Ignis is not going let him know he thinks this; Noct's ego is already big enough.

 

Ignis pulls him closer. "I'm sorry I've been so busy this afternoon, darling," he says gently.

 

"It's fine," Noctis looks at him thoughtfully. "I enjoyed watching you do something you love. Plus you made the place smell good."

 

Ignis presses a kiss to his forehead. "How incredibly kind you are to me, Noct."

 

"And besides, now I get to have you all to myself for the rest of the evening."

 

"That you do," He agrees. "I only can imagine what you have planned in the head of yours."

 

"Oh, you know what I've got planned." Noctis softly whispers, leaning in.

 

"Please, do enlighten me, Mr. Caelum," Ignis whispers back.

 

Their steps begin to slow and become gentle sway. Noct's arms wrap around Ignis' waist as he steps ever closer to him. Ignis snakes his arms around his shoulders.

 

"I was thinking we'd maybe grab a couple of fleece blankets, get on the couch, and.... snuggle while watching some of your favorite classic movies." Noctis pulls his head back and flashes him a grin. "I hope that's what you were thinking I was thinking. I mean I could change it."

 

"No, no, no. You had me with fleece blankets." Ignis laughs, and Noct laughs along with him.

 

"You're so easy to please, Iggy," Noctis comments as his laughter begins to die down. "Only you could be satisfied with fleece blankets and snuggles."

 

"I'm content with whatever we do, as long as I have you by my side," Ignis answers, resting his forehead against his.

 

Noctis presses a kiss to his lips, continuing to rock them side to side, not entirely with the beat of the music anymore, "Same." He replies. "As long as I'm with you, I'm a happy man."

 

They stop swaying all together, and Noct presses his lips to Ignis'. His hands reach up and cup his face, fingers brushing against his dirty blonde locks. Noctis makes a pleased humming noise. "You taste like..." He presses another kiss to his lips then licks his own. "Cinnamon."

 

"Well, I _have_ been making cinnamon cookies. I had to try at least one to make sure they were to my liking." Ignis states with a smile.

 

"Just by kissing you I can already tell they're good," Noctis says as he pecks his lips again.

 

Ignis smiles against Noct's lips and kisses him tenderly back. His hands roam down to the small of his back, bringing Noct closer to him. Gods, this is a great way to spend five minutes; having a tender, heartfelt moment with his husband. Honestly, since the beginning of the holiday season—back in November— they hadn't had too much time to themselves. They did get to sneak in a few kisses in here and there, but that was about it. Now though, at the very end of February, their lives are slowing back down, and their schedules are going back to normal.

 

"Igs?" Noctis begins as he breaks the kiss. "Is something burning?"

 

"My cookies!" Ignis lets go of Noct and dashes into the kitchen. "I thought I had turned on the timer!"

 

"I'm sorry, Specs. I guess I distracted you," Noctis follows him into the kitchen and watches on as Ignis quickly pulls a slightly burnt batch of cookies from the oven. "I could help you make some more if you'd like?"

 

Ignis sighs and lays the tray on top of the stove. "Maybe a little later, Right now, however. I have a movie date with my husband," He comes up to Noct and takes his hands. "Five minutes just wasn't enough time with you."

 

Noctis smiles. "You read my mind."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get in touch with me? Let's be friends on Discord! ----> Najvi  
> Have a request or want to talk on Tumblr? ----> aj-diamond  
> I'm also going to be on Twitter a little more so, feel free to follow me! -----> ajdiamond
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> -AJD


End file.
